1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to blanks and constructs foldably formed therefrom, and, more particularly, to dispensing cartons for accommodating containers.
2. Related Art
Dispensing cartons are known. Conventional dispensing cartons may have a top panel with a dispensing feature formed therein. Such cartons may be used to contain articles such as beverage containers that are dispensable through the top panel or another panel when the carton is opened. Typically, the cartons must be refrigerated in order to keep the enclosed containers cool. When the cartons are no longer refrigerated, such as when the carton is removed from the refrigerator to dispense the containers, the containers may become undesirably warm. The containers must then be refrigerated again or otherwise cooled.